<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cave in the Woods by Weldarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647743">A Cave in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldarion/pseuds/Weldarion'>Weldarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Damadran Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Tiefling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Revenge, Tieflings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldarion/pseuds/Weldarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiros returns to the village of his love after over a year of being away, and finds out that she has been killed, but there is more; he may be a father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Damadran Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cave in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Almost two years. That was how long he had been gone. He was doing his best to curtail his excitement, but he was looking forward to seeing her again. The town looked very much the same, but he did not want to see anyone else before he saw her, so he decided to navigate the wagon around instead, past the hill with the tree, and onto the narrow path leading to the copse of trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll like her, Footie,” he said, and chuckled when the horse neighed in response. “I’m sure she’ll have sugar cubes for you, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the wagon drew closer to the small gathering of trees, Keiros could feel something was off. He let go of the reins, causing Fleetfoot to slow down and stop a few dozen feet from the end of the path. He was running down the path before the wagon had come to a complete stop, his tattered cloak billowing out behind him. He rushed past the broken gate, and fell to his knees before the burned out ruins of the house at the centre of the copse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” he began, but could not finish, feeling the lump in his throat. Standing on shaky legs, he started picking through the rubble, trying to find any evidence of what had transpired. As he lifted away a charred wooden beam, he found a wooden spoon, slightly singed at the tip. “This isn’t happening…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had wandered into town, and people who had once known him avoided his gaze, not answering his questions. A young girl had given him a purple flower, and pointed towards the hill with the tree outside the town. He had trudged up the incline, and found a rock carved with Lemaia’s name on it. A headstone, or a memorial, he could not tell. He had laid the flower on the rock, and sat quietly, staring up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been through so much in the past two years, but he had always believed she would still be here when he returned, and that thought had saved him. It had saved him from his sham marriage to Temarin. It had saved him during that frozen month trudging through the snow with Korrin. It had kept him sane and driven him on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he did not know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He patted Fleetfoot, and hopped up onto the driver’s seat. He was not sure where he would go now, but there was nothing left for him here. Should he go back through the town, or head out through the forest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and grabbed the reins. Fleetfoot started moving north.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes down the road towards the forest, he heard his name being called, and let go of the reins. Looking back, he could see a young man running after the wagon. Keiros frowned, and jumped off the driver’s seat, waiting for the young man to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… Keiros… right?” the young man managed between breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Keiros replied, an eyebrow arched at the young man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress… Nedelle…” the young man said, finally catching his breath, and straightened. “My mistress, she’s wanting to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nedelle…” Keiros frowned; he recognised the name. She had been one of Lemaia’s associate druids in this area. “Lead the way… what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Kirin, sir,” the young man replied, bowing his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Kirin; take me to your mistress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- what?!” Keiros exclaimed, feeling like his legs were about to give out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are your ears stuffed with mud?” the old woman, Nedelle, said, a sour expression on her lined and aged face. “I said; you’ve got a kid. A daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… how?” he asked, prompting Nedelle to give him an amused look. “No, I know how, what I mean is; how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As Lemaia told it; she was pregnant when you left,” Nedelle said, leaning on her staff. “Had no way of contacting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have so many questions…” Keiros said, looking towards the hill with Lemaia’s memorial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they will have to wait,” Nedelle said, and started walking. “You better follow me; she lives in a cave some ways away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Keiros hesitated only for a moment, before following the old woman. “What’s her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a small child living in a cave; her name’s Thistle,” Nedelle said as she led the way towards the treeline. “Barely a year old; very small.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Keiros asked, keeping step with the old woman. “Why’s she living in a cave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a fun story,” Nedelle said, shaking her head, causing some leaves and twigs to shake loose from her mass of white hair. “And by fun, I mean not fun in any way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I could’ve guessed,” Keiros said impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically, Reibar did away with Lemaia, then went after the kids,” Nedelle said, a stoney look on her weathered face. “Her son was able to fight him back a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theiron…” Keiros muttered, frowning. “Never met him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did a real number on Reibar’s face,” Nedelle said, smiling wickedly. “The kid realised he had to run after that, so he grabbed the baby, whatever else he could carry, and ran somewhere Reibar wouldn’t be able to find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hence the cave…” Keiros said quietly, frowning. He had known Reibar was a big bully, and wanted power above everything, but he had been nowhere near influential enough to be able to take out Lemaia without issue when Keiros had left. “That motherfucker Reibar; I’m ending him once I’ve got my daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure to take a second to enjoy what’s happened to his face,” Nedelle said, dark humour in her voice. “You remember how proud he was of his looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll enjoy it much more once the light’s gone out of his eyes,” Keiros said darkly, seeing what he would do to Reibar in his mind’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’ll only be eye, since the kid took one out,” the old woman chuckled. “But I get the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” Keiros said, trudging along impatiently after the old woman. “Where’s this cave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, it’s this way,” Nedelle said, gesturing into the woods. “I can only walk so fast; I’m old, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a druid; don’t you know some way we can get there faster?” Keiros said impatiently, trying to keep from outpacing the old woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, impatient boy,” Nedelle grumbled, and stopped before a large tree. Muttering some words, the bark of the tree started to shimmer, and Keiros could see another part of the forest through it. “Won’t get us all the way, but will get us closer.” She gestured towards the shimmer. “Come here, son.” Keiros followed her through the tree, a strange sensation of a substantial distance travelled in his gut, as if he had been squeezed through a very long pipe. “Try doing something nice, this is what I get,” he heard the old woman mutter as he regained his footing. “This is why I send Kirin into town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me for being impatient,” Keiros said dryly, giving her a level look. “I just found out the woman I love was murdered by the town asshole, and that I have a daughter who lives in a cave of all things!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed him for a moment, squinting slightly. “Yes, yes; this way,” she said finally, turning and walking deeper into the forest. “The plants are ready to lead; not much farther.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is she in a cave, anyway?” Keiros asked after a few minutes of silent walking. “Couldn’t you have taken them in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boy, I live in a small cave with a bunch of animals and an apprentice,” she grumbled, and whacked his shin with her staff. “There’s no room for a baby or another teen.” She huffed, and glared at him, but then seemed to soften after a few moments. “Besides, I’ve not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> her; I just know she’s there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, aren’t there a bunch of you druids around here?” Keiros decided to continue the conversation, even if the old woman did not. “Couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> take them in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think Reibar would have left those who followed Lemaia alone?” Nedelle asked, levelling another stern look at Keiros. “Most of them had to flee with their families to stay alive.” She cocked her head, appearing to be listening to something Keiros could not hear. “We’re almost there, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… they can return once I take Reibar out,” Keiros muttered, looking ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Nedelle said, and pointed at a clearing ahead of them. “There; the plants say the cave’s on the other side of this clearing.” She cocked her head to the side again. “The brother’s in there, so try not to surprise him and get yourself injured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be fine,” Keiros said, nodding at Nedelle. “Thanks, old woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever, boy,” she said, turning away from him. “Learn a bit of patience as you grow; it’ll do you some good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she said, shuffling away through the trees. Keiros could hear her mutterings about ‘kids today’ become fainter and fainter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Thistle, stay still,” Theiron said, exasperatedly trying to put on a new diaper on the squirming baby on the table before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tree!” she exclaimed, shaking both arms and legs in the air, and tried to roll over onto her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please, stop,” he finally managed to get the diaper on, and she immediately started to remove it. He sighed, and after another few moments managed to get her into her clothes; a yellow sleeve- and legless onesie. She stared at him for a few heartbeats, as if insulted by the fact that he had dared to put her in clothes, before she started crawling away across the table. “No, Thistle; you’ll fall.” He picked her up, and she flailed her arms at him, babbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Theiron,” a man’s loud voice from outside. Theiron swore loudly, and then froze. What if it was Reibar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to fight,” said the voice. It did not sound like Reibar, but it could be one of his cronies. How had they found him? Thistle squirmed in his arms, trying to get his attention. He ignored her and stepped closer to the wide crack in the wall serving as the cave entrance, covered with a green blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Theiron replied, trying to think of what to do. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you no harm,” the voice said, and Theiron rolled his eyes. Of course they would say that. “I’m Keiros.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… and?” he recognised the name, but could not place it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if your mother told you about me,” the voice said, and Thistle, fed up with being ignored, poked hard at Theiron’s face, making loud angry noises. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now he probably knows she’s here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” Theiron said, trying to calm Thistle down while desperately trying to remember who this ‘Keiros’ was. “Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thistle’s my daughter,” the voice said, a hint of annoyance in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooohhh, right, now I remember that name,” Theiron said, and realising he was fighting a losing battle with his sister, he put her down in her nest of blankets. “You stay here, please.” He walked over to the entrance of the cave, and pulled the blanket aside, poking his head out so he could see the visitor. Purple tiefling, just like his mother had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like deadbeat dad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You had to leave to find a… wagon… thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Master’s wagon, yes,” the man said, frowning slightly. “There were some… issues along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” Theiron said, eyeing the man. He wore a tattered cloak, and dirty and stained black and tanned simple clothes. Short black hair, goatee and mustache, both unwashed and unkempt. He looked in a sorry state, not that Theiron could say differently about himself these days. He had not washed in days, and his clothes were stained and dirty from taking care of Thistle and living in the cave. “Well, I take it you found what you were looking for, at least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, yes,” the man said, eyeing Theiron, then his eyes slipped to the entrance to the cave. “Can I come in and see my daughter, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know you, and I don’t trust you,” Theiron said, hearing the complaining noises of Thistle behind him. Casting a glance into the cave, he could see her trying to wriggle free of her nest. “And calling my name out as loudly as you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t the smartest idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was better than just walking inside unannounced,” the man said, arching an eyebrow. “You don’t exactly have a door to knock on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair,” Theiron said begrudgingly, and eyed the man again. “I still don’t trust you, though, and letting you get close to my baby sister doesn’t sit well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my daughter,” the man said, his eyes narrowing. Theiron put his hand on the knife at his belt, ready in case the man tried anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you keep saying that, but I have no way of knowing if what you say is true,” Theiron said, positioning himself so he had a better chance of throwing the knife straight at the man, and actually hitting. He was not the best with knives, but a friend of his had taught him some while at college. Maybe it would give him enough time to grab Thistle and run. “How do I know you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy who was with my mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can prove it,” the man said, visibly relaxing slightly. Theiron raised an eyebrow; this should be interesting. “Did you bring your mother’s journals?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a few of them,” Theiron said, glancing at the books stacked on one of the tables in the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There should be one with a clasped lock which you can’t open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah,” Theiron said, frowning. He knew which journal the man was talking about. He had seen his mother write in it often since he had returned. “You’re saying you can open it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an enchanted lock linked to the touch of two people; your mother and I,” the man said, explaining the phenomenon as if one of his old teachers at a lecture. “There’s also a passphrase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Theiron said slowly, trying to follow. “Opening it will prove you’re the man she talked about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the man said, shrugging. “You can try it yourself first; the passphrase is ‘Family’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the journal,” Theiron said after a moment, and pointed at the man. “You stay there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve not moved since this conversation started,” the man said, shrugging again. Theiron shook his head, and disappeared back into the cave. He hurried over to the books, picking out the journal he remembered. He had seen his mother both open and close the clasp on this thing, but it had no keyhole. Perhaps this man was telling the truth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family,” he muttered, touching the clasp with his thumb. Nothing happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that proves nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glanced over at Thistle, still trying to get free of her nest, shaking her arms angerilly, making quiet, annoyed sounds. “Just a little longer, Thistle; I promise.” He walked back to the entrance, stepping outside. “Okay, here it is.” He waved the journal in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you try it?” the man asked, eyeing the journal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And let me guess; it didn’t open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you clever,” Theiron said, stepping closer, and handed the journal to the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family,” the man said quietly, almost reverently, as he touched the clasp. It sprung open immediately, and Keiros looked up at Theiron, smiling sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nifty,” Theiron said, trying his best to keep his composure. This was the man who had left his mother pregnant and alone, and not even been here to help when Reibar came after her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t his fault; he didn’t know. That’s not an excuse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “So you are him, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would seem that way, indeed,” Keiros said, glancing at the cave. He could hear noises from inside, like excited babbles and gurgles. “Can I see my daughter now?” He arched an eyebrow at Theiron. “Or do we need to do more dick measuring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to let you see her,” Theiron said, flashing a grin. “But if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to measure, then let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a child,” Keiros said, glaring at the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought it up, pops,” Theiron said, still grinning, and Keiros rolled his eyes. He was about to step past the childish man, when there was a loud, excited squeal, and a small thing sped out from the opening. Like Lemaia, and her older brother, the small child had tan skin and amber eyes. Her hair was thicker and unruly, and her horns looked similar to her mother’s, but with less curl. She made excited noises, her tail swishing about behind her, as she sped towards the trees. “Thistle, wait, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiros should have hurried after Theiron, trying to catch the baby before she made it into the unknowns of the trees, but he felt rooted to the spot. He could feel tears pool in his eyes, and a lump form in his throat. He felt like his heart had stopped, and all he could do was stare after her small form. His daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His daughter.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had never thought he would feel such a strong attachment to something he had just seen, let alone something so small and tiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t do that, come back here!” Theiron called after the small baby hurriedly crawling towards the treeline. He managed to catch up to her just before she reached the first of the trees. She shook her arms, glaring up at her brother with tears in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She had been so close! Brother had grabbed her just before victory was at hand!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thistle, you’re still way too small to climb trees; you can hardly walk, and you only know one word.” She continued to stare up at him grumpily. “Ironically, it’s ‘tree’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I-” Keiros asked, walking over to the siblings on shaky legs. He cleared his throat. “Can I hold her?” The baby stopped scowling at Theiron when she heard Keiros’ voice, and buried her face in her brother’s shirt, keeping one eye at the purple stranger, muttering ‘tree’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that means,” Theiron said, holding out his sister towards Keiros. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Thistle,” Keiros said as he took his daughter in his arms for the first time. He smiled at her nervously, staring into her amber eyes. “I’m your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tree?” Thistle asked, gazing up at him. He chuckled, and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m your father, not a tree,” he said, stroking her cheek gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re tall like tree, though, Mister Purple,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, poking at his chest, as if checking he was actually there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really that tall; trees are much taller than me,” he said, looking over at the trees for a moment. She had seemed very eager to head into them. “I am purple, though, that’s very true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you say, Mister Purple,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, but he could tell she was not convinced. Theiron frowned where he was stood a few feet away from the father and daughter. This was very strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a request, though,” Keiros said, taking one of Thistle’s hands in his own. “I would like it if you called me Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed him for a few moments, as if weighing his request. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I like Papa more,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said finally, shaking her free hand excitedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s easier to say.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very fair,” Keiros said, smiling at her, feeling tears return to moisten his eyes. “You can call me Papa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal, Papa!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said excitedly, and waved her arms towards Theiron. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you met my brother? He’s cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have indeed met your brother,” Keiros replied, taking care not to say anything contrary to his daughter’s statement regarding her brother. Not that he really knew much about the young man, other than what Lemaia had told him, and their brief interaction just now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should see where I sleep!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, squealing slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I have so many blankets!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have so many blankets?” Keiros asked, frowning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My nest.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle explained matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nest?” Keiros’ frown deepened. “You’re not a bird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle asked, staring up at him, confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I sleep in a nest, like birds do!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll have to change that,” Keiros said, smiling at her. “You’re not a bird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, disappointment clear on her tiny face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But birds are cool…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are indeed,” Keiros said, stroking her cheek again. “But the reality of the situation is that you’re a tiefling, and the fact that birds are different from you is what makes them cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know enough to disagree,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, frowning slightly, staring at her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me when I say it’s true,” Keiros said, smiling at his daughter. This was going very well. He had thought it would be harder to connect with her, and get her to trust him as her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Papa!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, and continued to inspect her hand for a moment, before she shoved it in her mouth. Keiros chuckled softly, and brought her up to him for a hug. As soon as she was close enough to his face, her hand, covered in drool, shot out and grabbed his beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Thistle; that’s my beard,” he said, and winced slightly as she yanked hard on his beard. He gently grabbed her hand, and untangled it from the hairs on his chin. “You need to be careful with it, or you’ll pull out hairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, they can come off?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked, eyeing her hand, and then his beard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should attach them better.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they grow out of my face, just as the hair on your head does,” Keiros explained, tugging gently at a few strands of hair on Thistle’s head to illustrate. “And if you pull them out, there won’t be any left to grab on to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck, I need to be careful!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle exclaimed, and Keiros frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do,” Keiros said, and gave her a level look. “And please, no swearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s a swear?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle asked, frowning up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Fuck’ is a swear,” Keiros explained, ignoring a snort from Theiron. “It’s a bad word you shouldn’t say, or some people might get sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, disappointed, then looked over at Theiron. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But Brother says them!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say them when you’re old enough to use them responsibly,” Keiros said, eyeing Theiron for a moment, before returning his attention to the baby in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohh…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, frown deepening, and went back to staring at her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When will that be?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to be at least as old as Theiron is right now,” Keiros said, watching as she shoved her hand back into her mouth. “So there’s a few years left, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he’s so old!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle exclaimed, taking her hand out of her mouth, and waving both of them about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m older than he is, and I think you’ll find the years will go by quicker than you expect,” Keiros said, shaking his head slightly. Thistle stopped waving her arms and stared up at him, her mouth hanging open in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so old and still alive…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mumbled, still staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People live much longer than I have,” Keiros said, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow indeed, so you don’t have to worry too much,” Keiros said, stroking her hair gently. “You’ll have many years to do fun things… and swear.” She shoved her unsoiled hand into her mouth, chewing on it. Keiros gently pulls it out. “Hey, now, don’t put your hands in your mouth like that; they’re not food.” She stared into his eyes as she put her foot in her mouth instead. Sighing, he pulled the foot out of her mouth as well. “Your feet aren’t food, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then what can I chew?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she complained, wiggling annoyedly in his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My mouth hurt!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth hurts?” Keiros asked, making sure to keep a good grip on the wiggling baby, frowning. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah; she’s still getting her teeth,” Theiron said, shaking his head, still feeling very confused about this whole situation. “Chews on damned near everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, that’s a thing,” Keiros said, still frowning as he started patting his pockets, holding onto Thistle with one arm. She made very sad noises, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Aha, I knew I had some.” From his pocket he brought out a small piece of jerky, holding it before Thistle. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing the strange piece of whatever it was for only a moment, Thistle grabbed it and shoved it into her mouth. Keiros chuckled as the loud chewing noises rung through the clearing outside the cave. “How’s that?” he asked, but Thistle ignored him, continuing to chomp down on the piece of jerky happily. He shook his head, smiling, then looked up at Theiron, his face turning serious. “I’m taking her with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Theiron said, having been thinking about something completely different while trying to ignore the strange situation he was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my daughter, and I’m taking her with me,” Keiros said, enduring Theiron’s silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I promised my mom I’d look after her until she came back,” Theiron said finally, eyeing the baby in Keiros’ arms. “That was the last interaction I had with her.” His expression shifted several times, before looking back at Keiros. “If… </span>
  <b>If</b>
  <span> I’m going to let you take her away, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know she’ll be ok.” Keiros eyed Theiron for a moment, before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a nigh impenetrable, magically warded wagon which used to belong to a powerful wizard, a pile of gold, and my own magic to protect her if I have to,” he said, looking down at Thistle in his arms. She grinned happily at him as she chomped on the jerky, some drool running down her chin. “And plenty of jerky.” Theiron chuckled at this, but then his face turned serious once more, and he took a step closer to Keiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swear to me,” he said in a low voice, staring into Keiros’ eyes. “Swear she’ll be safe, and that you’ll take care of her.” He looked away. “I know… I know my mom would want you to be able to have her…” He reached out and stroked Thistle’s hair fondly. “I just need to hear it for myself.” Keiros eyed Theiron for a moment, stunned by the serious tone from the younger man. He looked down at the baby going to town on the jerky in his arms, gurgling happily as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to protect her with my own life,” he said softly, staring into the face of his daughter. “And I swear that I will make sure she is safe for as long as I am alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Theiron said quietly after a few silent moments. “I’ll go… get her stuff.” He straightened, and turned towards the cave. “There’s not a lot; I could only carry so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If possible, could I keep the journal I opened, and maybe one or two of the others?” Keiros asked as Theiron walked towards the entrance to the cave. “She’ll probably want to read them when she gets older.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Theirons said, nodding. “They’d be better with you two; they might actually get some use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Keiros said, bowing his head slightly towards Theiron. “She might never remember Lemaia, but maybe it will give her some idea of who her mother was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theiron nodded, and entered the cave, hurrying to find all of Thistle’s clothes. He had to fight with a sock which had inexplicably gotten stuck under a rock, but eventually he had gathered all of her things, including a bottle and one of his old pinkish shirts with purple buttons that was too small for him now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something to remember me by, maybe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighed, and shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll be better off like this; he’s actually her dad, and I’m way too young for this responsibility.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally, he shoved all the clothes and things into a small bag, then piled all his mother’s books into another. After a second thought, he took out one of the books, flipping it open to a page, and took out a pressed flower from it, putting it in his pocket, then shoved the book back in. He looked around, taking a deep breath. He could do this; it was for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiros watched as Theiron returned from the cave with two bags in his hands, holding up one. “All the clothes I was able to get are in this one, and the journals are in the other,” he said, putting them down on the ground. “Pretty easy to remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying that one has the clothes?” Keiros asked, pointing at the wrong bag, and grinning at Theiron, who rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret my choice, pops,” Theiron said, giving Keiros a level look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have one more… thing which needs done before I leave,” Keiros said eventually, giving Theiron a sober look, only slightly spoiled by the sad noises from Thistle. “I thought you might want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Theiron asked, raising an eyebrow, and glanced down at Thistle, no longer chewing on anything. The jerky seemed to have only lasted so long. Keiros looked down at Thistle as well, realising that the jerky had indeed been and done. He crouched, putting her down on the ground before him, and taking out another, slightly larger, piece of jerky from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give you this if you stay right here and don’t move, alright?” he said, holding out the piece of jerky before her. She stared at it intently, like a hungry animal before its cornered prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will do my absolute best, Papa,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, not taking her eyes from the jerky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a baby though, so I can make no true promises.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to speak to your brother over there,” he said, pointing to the other side of the clearing, some twenty feet away. “I will have magic to make sure you don’t go too far, though.” She made a sad noise, trying to reach for the jerky, and he handed it to her. She immediately chomped down on it, rolling onto her back. Shaking his head, Keiros conjured a mage hand to hover above her, and waved for Theiron to join him on the other side of the clearing. Stepping over, Theiron raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Sup, pops?” he asked, keeping an eye on his sister on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make Reibar pay,” Keiros said quietly, a dark look in his eyes. “I thought you might want in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening,” Theiron said, turning to face Keiros, stoney faced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he managed to take down Lemaia, I don’t think we’d have much of a chance in a fair fight,” Keiros said, shaking his head. “I’ve never been a fan of those anyway.” He smiled wickedly at Theiron. “He’s got to sleep at some point.” Theiron grinned back. “I’ve seen it work on people much more powerful than Reibar.” Keiros shrugged, looking over at Thistle, who had now rolled over onto her stomach, the jerky in both hands, and using what teeth she had to pull at the jerky mercilessly. “I figure we head back to my wagon, have some food, make sure Thistle’s down for the night, and then break into his place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me,” Theiron said, watching Thistle. “Fair warning, though; she bites everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got plenty of jerky,” Keiros said, shrugging slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a friendly heads up, my man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fairly sure there’s a crib somewhere in the wagon…” Keiros muttered as he walked over to pick up Thistle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could just smash it down with some magic,” Keiros whispered, crouching next to Theiron in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do this, pops; have some faith,” Theiron said, wiggling the lockpick slightly. This was trickier than he had thought. Eventually there was a click. “Aha, what’d I tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well done,” Keiros said, carefully opening the door. “Let’s stay quiet now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was going to stomp around loudly,” Theiron said, giving Keiros a level stare. Keiros rolled his eyes, slipping into Reibar’s residence first. He really did think he was untouchable now, with only one guard at the door. They had taken him out no issue, even managing to not have him see their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly they crept through the silent house, checking every room, until they finally found Reibar asleep in his bed. Keiros silently walked up to it, inspecting the face of the man who had killed the woman he loved. Marred by the wound Theiron had given him, his good looks now ruined, Keiros could not help but take some pleasure in that. He pulled a collar from his pocket, and snapped it around Reibar’s neck. The big man awoke with a start, and tried to move as he noticed the shadowy figures standing over his bed, but he could not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wondering why you can’t move, don’t you?” Keiros asked, malice in his voice. “That collar around your neck has paralyzed you from the neck down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember me?” Theiron asked, grinning, as Keiros snapped his fingers, causing the lamp on the nightstand to light up, bathing everything in the room in a comfortable yellow light. Reibar’s eyes went wide as he recognised Theiron, who pulled the human man into a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t get away with this, tiefling,” Reibar growled, and spat at Theiron. “This is my town!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find most of this town has an intense dislike for you,” Keiros said, stepping closer. Reibar’s face dropped as he saw Keiros, and gritted his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” he roared, the muscles in his neck straining as he tried to move, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me indeed,” Keiros said, a pleasant smile on his lips. “I leave for a while, and you decide to kill the woman I love. Not only that, you try and kill both her kids, one of them being mine.” Keiros smile widened. “I don’t take kindly to such things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I run this town; I could do with it whatever I wish,” Reibar said, glaring from Keiros to Theiron. “That woman was in the way of my plans; she had to go!” He harrumphed. “You’d have done the same in my position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theiron’s punch came as if from nowhere, causing Reibar to slide down into a laying down position. “</span>
  <b>You killed my mom, you fucking monster!</b>
  <span>” he screamed, continuing to pummel Reibar in the face as hard as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theiron,” Keiros said, but Theiron was not listening. Keiros checked his watch, then walked over to the window, looking out into the darkness. All the while Theiron kept on punching the man on the bed. Eventually, Keiros put his hand on Theiron’s shoulder, pulling him back. “Theiron, stop! You’re going to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?!” Theiron half-shouted, a wild, angry look in his amber eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s leave it to him, shall we?” Keiros said, pulling Reibar roughly back up into a sitting position. His face was even worse off, and he was bleeding from his now broken nose and split lip. Keiros slapped him gently on the cheek. “Hey, asshole, listen. We’ll let you live, if you leave this town, and never come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keir-” Theiron began angrily, but Keiros held up a hand to silence him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say?” Keiros asked Reibar, who watched him through puffed up and bleary eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. You,” Reibar said, and spat blood in Keiros’ face. Calmly, Keiros straightened, and reached up to wipe away the blood with the sleeve of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that was a no, pops,” Theiron said, breathing hard as he stared unblinkingly at Reibar. He had pulled his knife from his belt, gripping it tightly in his hand. “I think he dies now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theiron,” Keiros said, eyeing the younger man. Sighing, he stepped between Theiron and Reibar. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll d- he killed my mom! </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom, Keiros!” Theiron shouted into Keiros’ face, waving the knife in the air. “You knew her for six months, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my mother!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Theiron,” Keiros said, putting each hand on Theiron’s shoulders. “I’ve been where you are; you’re so angry and filled of hate that everything else doesn’t matter.” Keiros sighed, and gently pushed Theiron away. “You can’t go back after you do something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit; he needs to die, and I’m going to kill him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Keiros said, pulling out a crystal from his pocket. “Lemaia wouldn’t have wanted this for you, so I’m saving you from having to live with it.” The crystal started to glow, and watching Theiron, he aimed his hand at Reibar’s chest, firing a silvery and purple beam through the human man who had caused them both so much pain, and left his daughter without a mother. The beam became so bright that Theiron had to look away, shielding his eyes with his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could come with us, you know,” Keiros said, taking a bite of the flatbread in his hand, making sure to keep a hand on Thistle in his lap. Theiron had been angry with him as they walked back to the wagon the night before, but seemed to have cheered up after some rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Theiron said, taking a bite of his own bread, and watching the sun climb over the tops of the trees. “But trust me; I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take that, jerky!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can help; I’ve been where you are, remember?” Keiros said, and frowned down at Thistle, who was practically fighting the jerky in her hands. “Hey, it’s not a battle; take it easy or it’ll be gone too quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got all of my mom’s feistiness and my dad’s impulsive nature, but none of their self-control,” Theiron said, smiling at Keiros. “Not to mention, I’m just not particularly lucky when it comes to staying out of trouble.” He shook his head. “Even if I’m not involved, it still finds me; I’d hate to drag you two in with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like the way it looked at me, Papa!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, looking up at Keiros. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Plus, it was made to be eaten, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>so eat it I shall!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have eyes to look at you with,” Keiros said, rolling his eyes at his daughter. “And if you eat it too quickly, you’ll get a tummy-ache.” He looked back up at Theiron, shaking his head. “I’ve not been very good at staying out of trouble myself, but that’s mostly because I want to help people, and I love a good adventure.” He smiled at Theiron. “I’m going to travel around a lot, and that wouldn’t be the worst way of working on your impulsive nature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are… a lot of people similar to Reibar who would very much like to see me dead,” Theiron said, looking away. “I wasn’t exactly a ‘star student’ when it came to behaviour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course it has no eyes, Papa; I already ate that part.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the more reason not to stay in one place,” Keiros said, shrugging. “All I’m saying is that you have the option to come with us; now or later.” He returned his attention to Thistle, her big amber eyes fixed on him. “It did not; don’t lie to me, child.” He gestured at the jerky. “I made the jerky myself, and I know none of them had eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t intend to stay in one place now, knowing Thistle is safe and with someone who can actually take care of her,” Theiron said, smiling sadly as he watched Thistle. “But I can’t go with you two, either; there are… things I need to take care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, returning to heartily gnawing on the jerky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m pretty sure this one did, Papa.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, but know the offer will still stand the next time we meet,” Keiros said, smiling warmly at Theiron. “And I fully expect us to, as Thistle still needs her big brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Theiron said, smiling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did not,” Keiros said, giving Thistle a stern look. “No more food for liars.” Thistle’s face scrunched up, making a very sad expression. “Well, if you stop lying, and eat that jerky properly, you’ll get more food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a baby,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said sadly, making sad noises in her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what lies are.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lying is when you say something which isn’t true on purpose,” Keiros said, picking Thistle up from his lap. “For example; if I said that Theiron wasn’t your brother, that would be a lie.” Thistle stops chewing on the jerky, dropping it in Keiros’ lap, tears forming in her eyes, and her face scrunching up even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I’ve sworn and lied,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, pulling at her hair slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a bad baby…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a bad baby, alright?” Keiros said, stroking Thistle’s hair, and brought her close to him. “You just don’t know better yet; if you listen to what I say and learn from it, I guarantee you’ll never be bad.” He kissed her forehead, and she seemed slightly soothed. He handed her back the jerky, and she sadly started chewing on it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question, though,” Theiron said, watching father and daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Keiros asked, looking up from Thistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand her, or are you just talking out of your ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you can’t?” Keiros said, arching an eyebrow at Theiron questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I can hear are gurgles and sounds,” Theiron said, shaking his head. “You know; baby noises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strange,” Keiros said, frowning slightly. “I can understand her just fine, even when she’s just giving me a look.” He shrugged. “I’ve never been in close proximity to babies before, so I don’t know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a dad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, let’s go with that,” Keiros said, still frowning. “It’s less weird than most other explanation I can think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you having the brain of a baby?” Theiron said, raising an eyebrow, and smiling at Keiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then you should definitely be able to understand her,” Keiros said, giving Theiron a level look, and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché, pops,” Theiron said, shaking his head. “Touché.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want doowwwwnnnnn!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle whined, squirming in Keiros’ arms, the jerky all gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that,” Theiron said, pointing at Thistle. “All I heard was ‘aaauagglaaaauhh’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s saying she wants down,” Keiros said, popping the last of his flatbread into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Theiron said, looking on with a bewildered fascination. “Neat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just try and crawl away again, like before,” Keiros said, leveling his silver gaze on his daughter, who stared back up at him, still squirming. “I’ll let you down in the grass for a few minutes if you promise to eat your food more slowly.” He arched an eyebrow at her. “Not attack it like it’s insulted you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, making more disgruntled sounds, and squirmed even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want doooooowwwwnnnnnnnnn, please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Keiros said, holding her up under the arms in front of his face. “Say it properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theiron tried his very best not to laugh at the angry face Thistle made as she glared at Keiros, but a small snort managed to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would very much like to be put down, Father,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, her face a pouty angry baby’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise to eat my food properly, so may I please sit on the grass?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounded proper to me,” Theiron quipped, though all he had heard were the customary baby noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s much better,” Keiros said, putting Thistle down on the grass, then conjured a mage hand to hover in the air above her. “Don’t crawl off, or the hand will get you.” As she flopped onto the grass, switching between tummy and back, Keiros sighed. “If she continues like that when she’s older, she’ll be a sassy one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You met her mom,” Theiron said, shrugging, as Keiros absentmindedly flipped Thistle over with his foot. “You know what she’ll be like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m no better, either,” Keiros said, sighing. “So she gets it from both sides.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theiron watched her sister get more and more angry every time Keiros flipped her back over from her stomach to her back. “She’s so mad,” he said finally, nodding at the baby. Keiros looked down, and saw his daughter about to angry cry, her face all red. He slid down from the back of the wagon, where he had been sitting, onto the grass next to Thistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, and put a hand comfortingly on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I won’t do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t believe you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, her face less red, but still angry, and started to crawl towards Theiron. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to Brother, who </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>doesn’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> flip me with his foot!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t,” Keiros said, grabbing her, and putting her down in his lap again. She stared up at him, face full of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… but… the…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, flustered, and then her face scrunched up in combined anger and sad expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Thistle; I really am sorry,” Keiros said, looking into his daughter’s eyes. “I’ve never had a baby before, so I will mess up and do things wrong sometimes.” She stared up at him, face still scrunched. “But, when I say I’m sorry, I really am.” Thistle continued to stare at him for several moments, never breaking eye contact. “Alright, how about this for sincerity?” He brought her into the best, most comforting and apologetic hug he could muster. “I really am sorry, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said finally, bringing her arms up, trying to hug back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Keiros said, and kissed her on the forehead, then put her back on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgive you, too,” Theiron said, grinning at Keiros. “But you don’t need to kiss my forehead.” Keiros rolled his eyes, but did not say anything. “You can see how, and why, there are plenty of people who don’t like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just need to work on not saying everything that pops into that head of yours,” Keiros said, shaking his head. He looked down at Thistle, who was now absentmindedly chewing on her hands. “Hey, now, what did we say about your hands?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, taking her hands out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Keiros said, smiling at her. “Just try and remember in the future, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said quietly, trying her best to keep her hands away from her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just remembered something!” Keiros said, standing up suddenly. He turned to Theiron. “Keep an eye on her; I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Theiron replied, and watched him step up on the back of the wagon, put his hand on the glass. The door swung open a few moments later, and Keiros disappeared inside. Thistle rolled onto her stomach, staring at the grass, while there were a lot of noise coming from inside the wagon. Theiron frowned; it sounded like he was ransacking the place in there. He returned his attention to his sister, and saw her rubbing her face in the grass. He sighed heavily. “Thistle, you’re going to get dirty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments went by with more rustling from inside, and eventually a loud crash. Theiron could definitely hear loud swearing from inside, even if he did not recognise the language being angrily shouted. Thistle stopped rubbing her face in the grass and watched the wagon for a few moments, then sat up, looking over her shoulder questioningly at her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know either, kid,” Theiron said, shrugging. After a few more minutes, during which Thistle had returned to rolling in the grass, since there was no-one to flip her back over now, the door to the wagon opened again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry it took so long,” Keiros said, stepping outside, brushing dust from his clothes, carrying a small box. “The box I was looking for was way back in the attic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounded like it was quite the ordeal,” Theiron said, eyeing the blue bandaid on Keiros’ forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Keiros said, stepping off the back of the wagon. “The wardrobe I was standing on fell over when I was climbing into the attic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof,” Theiron said, and Thistle sat up, giving Keiros a look which very clearly said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to be more careful”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least it did to Keiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how was I to know?” Keiros said, sitting down on the grass close to his daughter. “The thing’s been standing there for as long as I remember.” He shrugged, and brushed some more dust off his legs. “I need to fix the ladder at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start rubbing your face in the grass again,” Theiron said to Thistle as he saw her flop back down on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as she’s ok with me washing it properly later, she can dirty it all she wants,” Keiros said, shrugging at Theiron. “But I think I have something more interesting.” He put the box down between himself and Thistle. “Hey, Thistle, have a look at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back up, inspecting the contents of the box as Keiros flipped the lid open; a rattle with an ivory handle and glass head with a slight glow in the middle. Thistle stared at it with mild fascination, and Keiros chuckled. “Go on; take it,” he said, and Thistle grabbed the rattle from the box, holding it in her hand, inspecting it. “It’s a rattle, Thistle; you’re supposed to shake it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave it a few testing shakes, and as she did, the glass lit up in the whole spectrum of colours, shooting out small multi-coloured sparks, occasionally making a fizzing sound. Thistle immediately let out a stream of unintelligible, even to Keiros, and delighted shrieks of joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that for a toy, eh?” Keiros said, grinning like an idiot at Thistle’s enthralled expression as she kept shaking the rattle, then letting out the happiest sounds he had heard her make. “Well, that solves some problems, eh, Theiron?” When there was no response from the young man, Keiros tore his gaze from his ecstatic daughter, and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sign of Theiron. Keiros stood up and looked around, but could not see any sign of the young bard. “Stay her-” he began saying to Thistle, but realised the baby was too absorbed in the rattle to go anywhere. He shook his head with a smile, and walked around the wagon to see if he could find any trace of her brother. On the driver’s seat he found a small paper parcel together with a note. Listening to Thistle’s delighted shrieks from behind the wagon, Keiros grabbed the parcel and sat down on the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The note had the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, pops”</span>
  </em>
  <span> written on it, and he shook his head. “You could at least say goodbye,” he said loudly, inspecting the parcel. It was not very heavy, and hastily wrapped. After he had opened it, he stared at the contents for a moment, before an unbidden sob escaped his throat. Everything that had happened since yesterday caught up with him in that moment as he sat there at the front of the wagon, crying over Lemaia’s necklace in the wrappings of the parcel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to be strong for Thistle now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sat there for a few minutes, all the while Thistle’s shrieks of joy could be heard all around, collecting his thoughts and feelings. Eventually he wiped the tears away and cleared his throat, wrapping up the necklace again, and stuffed it into his pocket along with the note. He hopped off the wagon, and walked back to Thistle, still enthralled with the rattle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked her up, kissing her cheek, then put his hands over her ears. “You’re welcome back anytime, you little shithead!” he shouted as loud as he could, using his innate tiefling thaumaturgy to amplify it so he could be heard for miles around. “You better have a present for your sister when you do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You got so loud!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said, staring up at him in awe, rattle partially forgotten in her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you said, but was loud!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Thistle,” Keiros said after ending the magic he had used. “I had to let your brother know to bring you a present the next time we see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope I can get that loud!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>Thistle said, screaming as loudly as she can to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, now, don’t just scream like that,” Keiros said, shaking his head. “I’ll teach you how to be that loud in a few years, alright? It’s a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thistle said happily, shaking the rattle some more. Keiros chuckled, and walked towards the front of the wagon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what do you say we get on the road?” he said, and Thistle shook the rattle some more, making happy sounds. “My thoughts exactly.” He put Thistle down on the grass near the front of the wagon. “Stay here for a moment while I get Fleetfoot ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thistle was once again absorbed in the rattle, and Keiros took the time to hitch the old horse to the wagon. “It’s nice to have a young one along again, isn’t it, Footie?” he asked the horse, who snorts in agreement. Keiros chuckled, and patted Fleetfoot on the muzzle, then walked over to pick up Thistle again. He carefully managed to get up on the driver’s seat with Thistle in his arms, and then sat her down in his lap. “Alright, who’s ready for some more adventure?” Thistle shook the rattle happily, and Keiros grabbed the reins to Fleetfoot, who started moving.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>During one of my earliest D&amp;D campaigns, a fellow player and I both were playing tiefling characters, with hers being much younger than mine. We started a running joke that he was her long-lost father, and the more we thought about it, the more sense it made. We started an RP where he came back to find out he had a daughter, thus creating an alternate timeline to our D&amp;D campaign. </p>
<p>This story is basically a re-write and expansion of that original RP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>